


More Than Life

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mattex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Partly a Whoniverse request from Bri, partly inspired by a wonderful Mattex video of the same name I watched on YouTube.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex was in the restaurant of the hotel she was staying at with Salome of course, Matt and a few other members of the Who cast for the duration of the convention.  
She had been staring into space for the last few minutes, thinking about Matt.  
Alex was in love with him, but she was engaged and she knew that he was with Lily. She'd do anything for them to be a proper couple, all she could ever have with him was flirting and the occasional kiss as River and the Doctor.  
"Alex?" Asked a voice.  
She jumped as she saw Matt standing a few feet away, a frown on his face. "Matt! What can I do for you?"  
"You looked a little sad."  
She smiled at him. "I'm okay, thank you."  
"May I join you for dinner?" He asked, looking unsure as to whether he should sit down or not.  
"Of course you can, darling." The endearment slipped out of Alex's mouth without her thinking.  
He smiled at this. "So, what are you ordering?"  
"Depends what's on the menu." Alex responded, and it had come out flirtier than she had intended.  
"We'll have to see about that." His gaze became dark with something similar to desire.  
Alex blushed and looked down at her menu. "Salmon and salad for me." She decided, and passed him the menu. "With white wine, of course."  
The evening flowed easily from there, they flirted back and forth, chatted, and had a good time. Thankfully, they weren't recognised, and left in peace.  
They finished their meals and sat back in their seats.  
Matt gazed at Alex-she looked tired, her signature curls were tied back in a ponytail, and she was wearing very little makeup-to him, she looked stunning.  
“What?” She asked, noticing him smiling at her.  
“Nothing much.” he replied, taking a sip of wine. “You’re beautiful, is all.”  
“Oh Matthew, do shut up.” Alex replied, swiping at him.  
Matt took her hand. “I mean it, Alex. I’m thinking of breaking up with Lily…” He said, holding her gaze.  
She gazed back. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”  
“Never been more serious in my life.” He let her arm go.  
Alex took his hand. “Shall we go up to my room? Sal’s out tonight with Freema.”  
“I thought you’d never ask, Kingston.”  
And with that, the pair left the restaurant, hand in hand.  
They got back to Alex’s hotel room, she let them in, took her shoes off, and sat on the bed, gazing at him.  
He followed suit, looking at her. She was tense now, unsure what to do.  
“If we do this Matt, I’ll be cheating on the man I am intending to marry, and you will be cheating on your girlfriend. But… the truth is, I’m in love with you.”  
Matt beamed at her. “I love you too, Alex.”  
“Good, otherwise this conversation would have been very awkward.” She chuckled.  
He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. Alex kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his waist.  
Matt rested his forehead against her own when they broke apart. “That was amazing.” He murmured.  
“Speak for yourself, I rather enjoyed it too.” Alex grinned. “We’ll have to break it off with our respective partners, then. And I’ll have to tell Sal…”  
“Hey.” He kissed her again. “We’ll find a way.”  
“We will.” She replied. “But for now…” She kissed him with a dirty laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning…

Alex’s eyes fluttered open and she yawned, taking a moment to recognise where she was.

Snuggled up to Matt was the answer, her hair tickling his chin.

She smiled and kissed him gently, watching as he opened his eyes. “Good morning.” 

“Morning, darling.” She smiled, kissing him again- she couldn't get enough of him.

“So, about last night…”

A smile tugged at her lips. “It was pretty good, wasn't it? I don't want it to be a one time thing either…”

“Like, a relationship?” He asked. “Alex, I'd love that.” 

“Me too.” She smiled.

They got up, showered together, dressed, and had breakfast.

“Lily's supposed to be arriving today.” Matt announced as they finished their breakfast.

“I'd better tell Salome what's going on…” Alex mused. “What are you going to tell Lily?”

“It's over, she's nothing compared to you, 'Lex.” He responded, taking her hand.

She smiled. “I'll tell my ex husband to be when I get back home.”

Of course, the fans noticed immediately that something had shift, changed, between Alex and Matt as soon as they started the panel with Freema.

The pair knew that the game was up, confirming that they were together with a quick kiss.

 

  
Later after the photo ops, when they were signing autographs, a fan congratulated Alex on her new relationship with Matt.

"We the fans always knew that you two are perfect together, I'm glad that you finally figured it out for yourselves, Congratulations." The girl, barely 18, had wisdom beyond her years.

Alex had blushed, thanked her, and asked her what her name was.

She was surprised how easily the fans had taken it, she'd had no bad words against her.

Matt, who was on the table next to Alex's, watched the exchange with a smile on his face-he'd had similar compliments all day. He was glad that the fans had taken it all in their stride-he was just dreading Lily turning up-no doubt she'd already seen something on social media.

It was after they'd finished signing the autographs that he sa his ex girlfriend, gazing at him from the back of the convention hall.

He simply glanced at her, then moved over to Alex and took her hand, she smiled at this and kissed his cheek gently.

He then received a text from Lily. "Don't expect to see me again, good luck with her. My stuff will be gone from your flat by the time you return to London. L."

"So that's that then." He said out loud.

"What?" Alex asked, they were making their way to the green room where lunch was being held.

"Lily is history."

She nodded. "That just leaves me to tell my ex fiancé then."

"Good luck."

"Thank you darling-how about you come up after he's moved out? You haven't got anything lined up, have you?" Alex suggested.

"No, apart from cons. I'd like that." He smiled.

As they entered the green room, Karen bounced up to them. "Finally! I was wondering how long it'd take you two to get together!" She gushed, and hugged them both.

"Er, thanks Kazza?" Matt said.

"Thank you, mother." Alex took her friend's enthusiasm more calmly.

"Anytime. See y'later, I've got a panel. Bye!" Karen went off.

"I bet that she's smug." Said Alex, making her way to the table of food.

He followed her. "I bet that she is." He helped himself to some food.

Alex did likewise, grabbing a can of Fanta to go with her meal, went to sit on a sofa not far from the table.

Matt went over to join her, but tripped over seemingly thin air, River grabbed his food and drink just in time.

"Honestly darling, you are such a clumsy fool." She sighed, but couldn't help smiling all the same.

"But I'm your clumsy fool, right?" Matt sat, sitting next to her.

"You sure are." Alex replied, kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be wonderful to read your comments on this, they really do make me smile lots :) x


	3. Chapter 3

It was the last day of Whoniverse, Alex woke up again snuggled up to Matt.

She was surprised at how easily they'd settled into a routine together-they'd wake up together, have a shower, order room service and eat breakfast, sharing food and kisses, and get dressed and head down to the convention centre.

She had one more panel with Karen that morning, and was flying back to America in the late afternoon.

Matt stirred, and Alex greeted him with a kiss, as usual.

“I'm going to miss you.” He said, wrapping his arms around her.

“Ditto darling. But we won't be apart for long- three weeks, to give Salome time to adjust.”

“Yeah.” He nodded.

Even though Sal and Matt got on, it would take the young girl some time to adjust to being without her mother's fiance- whom she'd bonded with, and the idea that Matt was her mother's new partner.

“I love you, but I love my daughter too.” Alex said to Matt, shifting slightly.

“I know, love. And I respect that very much, I promise.” He smiled, kissing her.

“Good.” She responded, and relaxed.

“Shower? What's the time?” Her partner asked.

“8AM, I have a panel with Karen at 11 and I'm flying back to LA later- definitely.” Alex replied, and kissed him with a cheeky giggle.

 

A few hours later…

“I'll miss you.” Said Alex, holding Matt close. 

“I'll see you soon love, as you said it's not that long.”

“Mum! C’mon, we'll miss our flight.” Salome interrupted the tender moment.

Alex kisser Matt for the last time, and pulled away from him.

Matt shared a brief hug with Salome. “Bye, poppet.”

“Bye Matty, see you soon.”

Alex smiled at Matt, took Salome's hand, and mother and daughter walked away. “I'll text you to say I'm home safe!” Alex called.

“Okay, love you!”

“Love you too!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops... So I kinda forgot to update- I'm sorry! Hopefully this extra long chapter will make up for it?  
> Kudos would be lovely and comments fantastic,  
> Laura xxx

It was the day that Matt was arriving at Alex’s house in LA.

Salome was staying at her dad’s, leaving Alex in the company of her 3 dogs- Jasper, a golden corgi, Benjy, a black Labrador, and Bella, a German shepherd puppy.

Matt was staying at Alex’s for 3 weeks, the third week Salome would be back so they could all spend some time together.

Alex awoke early, having slept well. Bella was sleeping on her, she gave the puppy a gentle shove. “Honestly Bells, you should really be in your basket.”

She got up and got her dressing gown on, and pottered around the house for a bit, tidying up. Matt’s flight got in at 11, he said that he’d get a taxi to her house but she was going to pick him up anyway.

Alex dressed, breakfasted, fed the dogs, and put the TV on for a bit, smiling as Benjy snuggled up to her. “You soppy dog.” She smiled fondly.

Soon, it was time for Alex to go and collect Matt from the airport. Alex drove her way through the mid morning traffic, it was a sunny day. She wondered if Matt would like to use her pool- they could have a dip together- it depended on how jet lagged he was though. She got to the airport, and hurried up to arrivals.

His flight had got in ten minutes ago, and she knew that he'd be a while getting through security and such, so Alex took a seat and scrolled through Instagram, occasionally looking up and scanning the crowd.

It was forty minutes later when she saw Matt, wheeling a suitcase. He looked very attractive in a beanie hat, white shirt and black leather jacket, tight blue jeans, complete with black converse.

Alex stood up, put her phone in her pocket and called his name, and ran towards him.

She threw caution to the wind, she didn't care if paps were watching, she was overwhelmed with joy to see the man she loved.

“Hey you.” Chuckled Matt, enveloping her in a hug. To his surprise, Alex didn't reply- instead, her shoulders started to shake.

“Alex love, what's the matter?” He asked in concern, rubbing her back.

Alex gazed up at him, her eyes glittering with tears. “I’m just so happy to see you again darling.” She sobbed.

He cupped her face in his hands. “Me too, “Lex. I love you.”

“I love you too.” His partner responded, and they kissed.

"Come on," Said Alex when they pulled apart. "Let's get you home."

"That eager are we Kingston?" He asked, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"No!" She blushed. "I bet that you're tired."

"Not really, I slept loads on the flight."

"Oh, that's good then." Alex smiled. "Come on, let's get out of here."

She led the way out of the airport, Matt following close behind.

“Slow down, ‘Lex! I’ve had a long flight.” He protested as Alex wove her way through the cars.

“With those long limbs of yours I’d have thought that you wouldn’t have any trouble keeping up.” Alex responded as they came to a stop next to her blue BMV. She unlocked the boot. “Luggage in there, please.”

“Yes boss.”

A few minutes later, Matt sat next to Alex in the passenger seat.

She smiled and leant across to kiss him. “I’ve missed you so much, Matt.”

“Me too. Is Salome at home?”

“No, she’s with her dad at the moment but she’ll be with us the week before you go home.” Alex replied, backing the car out of the space and driving out of the parking lot.

“Ah, so we have the house to ourselves then.” He grinned cheekily.

“Not quite. I have 3 dogs-Benjy, Bella, and Jake. It’ll take them a while to get used to them but they’re lovely.”

“Ahh, that’s good then. At least they’re not wolves.”

A while later…

“Here we are.” Said Alex, opening the front door. “I apologise if it’s a bit of a mess, or not what you were expecting, or-“

She was cut off by Matt’s finger on her lips. “Hush, I’m sure that I will love it whatever it’s like, messy or not.”

“Okay.” She replied, and stepped instead, Matt following her.

Instantly, 3 furry forms made their way up to them, barking like mad.

“I take it that these are your pets?” Said Matt, who was currently fussing Benjy.

“Yes, the one you’re fussing is Benjy. Bella is the German Shepherd and Jake is the Corgi.” Replied his partner.

“Hello, you three, I hope that you won’t mind me coming to say. I must say Alex; you do keep them well brushed and clean.”

“Ah, that’s Salome. She loves bathing them- she looks like she’s had a bath herself by the end though! If you want to put your luggage away, my-or shall I say the room I’m sharing with you, is up the stairs, along the corridor and to the left.”

“Okay, but first…” He pulled her into a hug. “I love you and I’ve missed you.”

Alex settled into his arms. “I love you too darling, we can make the most of our time together without Salome here.” She gave him a cheeky grin.

“That sounds fantastic, but first I’m going to go and put my stuff away and then I’d like a drink if that’s okay?”

“Of course it is Matt-what’s mine is yours for the next three weeks, you don’t have to ask.” Alex beamed at him.

A while later…

“No Bella! They're my fave pair of shoes!” Matt groaned at the puppy, who was currently chewing his favourite pair of Nike trainers.

“Bella, no!” Alex appeared in the room seemingly out of nowhere and lightly tapped Bella's nose twice.

Only the heel of the shoe seemed to be affected- Bella had managed to chew a hole in the other one, though.

“I'm sorry, I'll buy you another pair…” Alex was at loss of what to say.

“It's okay, it doesn't matter. She's only little.”

“Are you sure? They're your favourite pair.”

He pulled her close. “Yes, love. I don't mind, honestly “

“Good.” Alex relaxed. She kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

“Alex… Wake up, love. I've made you breakfast.” Said Matt.

Alex's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. “Good morning, darling.”

Matt was holding a tray with a plateful of toast and a glass of orange juice. 

“This looks lovely, you didn't have to Matt.” His partner said, sitting up.

“Anything for the woman I love.” Matt said, sitting next to her and placing the tray on her lap.

Alex ate her toast and the couple chatted, until Matt started to noticed that Alex was looking a bit queasy.

"Alex love, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I think that I'm going to be..." She didn't finish her sentence, instead she shot out of bed and into the en-suite, and was promptly sick.

Matt was behind her in an instant, holding her hair back and rubbing her back.

"That's odd." Said Alex when she was finished. "The only time that toast has made me feel ill was when I was pregnant."

Matt's eyes widened. "You don't think..?"

"It's the only explanation I can think of. Thinking about it, I haven't had my period since before we got together." Alex said, her hand on her tummy. "I am a little bigger, too."

"Your boobs are bigger." Matt said, narrowing his eyes.

"Matt! Now is not the time!" She scolded him.

"Sorry."

"Right, go to the nearest pharmacy and buy three pregnancy tests." Said his partner. "We'd better confirm it, either way." She said, flushing the loo.

"Okay." Said Matt, helping her up. He pulled her into a hug. "Whatever happens, we'll figure it out okay?"

"Yeah. I love you." He said, kissing her.

"I love you too."

A while later…

“I'm back!” Matt called, letting himself into the flat.

Bella trotted up to him, he smiled and patted her head. “No looking in the bag, these cost me 8 dollars each.” 

Bella cocked her head at him and trotted off.

Matt made his way upstairs. “Alex?” He called.

“In here!” She called from their room.

“Hey.” He entered their room. 

Alex was sat on the bed, her legs tucked under her. She looked uncharacteristically nervous, and was gazing at him like she was unsure what to say or do.

He sat next to her. “Are you okay?”

“I'm trying to take everything in… I fought so hard for Salome, and this just happens. It's a miracle, Matt, if I am pregnant.”

“I know.” Came his simple reply. He took her hands in his. “I've been thinking…  I've got a few offers here for after I finish Who, and if you are pregnant, it would be perfect. I'll rent a flat, I'll be there for you.”

“You ain't renting no flat, you idiot. You can move in with me. I'll talk about it with Salome. I know that we're moving too fast, but I believe in us, Matt. I trust you, I trust us..”

He smiled. “Me too, Alex. I trust us.

He smiled. “Me too, Alex. I trust us.

She took the bag from him. "3?"

"Yes, just to be sure."

"Okay." Alex nodded, and hopped off the bed. "I'll see you in a minute."

A few minutes later...

Alex made her way slowly out of the bathroom, holding two pregnancy tests.

Matt stood up. "Well?"

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, her hand rubbing her abdomen gently. "We're having a baby, Matt."

He beamed at her, tears in his eyes. "That's amazing." He said, pulling her close.

"This is crazy... We've been together less than a month, and I'm pregnant... When did I get so lucky, hmm?" Alex said, gazing up at him "I'm so happy."

"Me too." He said, kissing her gently, placing a hand over her own which rested on her abdomen.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of weeks later…

“Alex… Time to get up, love.” Said Matt, who'd just had a shower. Alex, who would've usually joined him, had slept in.

“No.” Alex burrowed further into the duvet, only her curls could be seen.  She'd tightened the covers around herself, so Matt couldn't whip the duvet off her.

“It's our last few hours of freedom before Sal comes, I thought that you'd want to make the most of it?”

“I'm too tired for that, darling.”

Alex was only a month pregnant, but already it was wiping her out. She was tired nearly all the time, with Salome she hadn't started to feel tired until she was 3 months along.

“Cuddle me?” Alex asked.

He smiled and climbed into bed, Alex rolled over and cuddled into him, her head finding a home on his chest. 

He placed a kiss to her forehead. “I love the both of you very much.”

“We love you too.” Alex chuckled, and then went quiet.

“What's wrong?” Matt could tell that she'd gone tense.

“I'm scared… What if something goes wrong? What if Sal doesn't take the news very well?” She asked, looking up at him.

He kissed her forehead. “Firstly, I'm sure that Salome will be thrilled. Secondly, if something goes wrong, I'll be with you every step of the way.”

Alex relaxed. “I know, darling.”

A while later…

“Are we ready to go, then? I just checked her room and it's all in order.” Said Matt, making his way into the kitchen.

Alex was sat at the island in the middle of the room, sketching.

She often sketched before bed, or when she was waiting for Matt to wake up.

“What're you drawing?” Matt asked, standing next to her.

Alex held it up to the light.

It was a sketch of the pair of them,he realised. It was a copy of a candid that Alex had up on her phone, taken a couple of days previously when Alex had dragged him to a farmer's market. She was kissing his cheek, and he was smiling widely. They hadn't been too happy about being followed around by 3 or 4 members of the paparazzi, but at least they'd kept their distance.

“It's going to go on the wall when it's finished. I'll take a couple of you and Salome, and when we have scans and photos of our little one I will sketch those also.” Alex explained.

“It's really good, I can't draw for the life of me.” Matt chuckled as his partner stood up and closed her sketchbook.

“Thank you, darling.” Alex laughed, and kissed him.

An hour later…

“Mummy!” Salome ran across the airport and into Alex's arms.

“Hello sweetheart, I've missed you so much!” Said her mum, holding her little girl close. Salome may be 11, but in Alex's heart, she was always her baby girl.

“I missed you too!” Said the little girl, and wriggled out of her mother's arms. "Matty!" She said happily, and gave him a hug.

"Hey munchkin, it's good to see you." Matt beamed, dropping a kiss to the top of Salome's head.

Alex had a brief conversation with Florian, and then Salome said goodbye to her dad, and they parted ways. 

“Can we go home? I'm really tired.” Salome said.

“Of course we can.” Said Alex, and the three of them went home.

The next morning...

Alex woke up quite late, and rolled over, expecting to find Matt still snoring beside her, but was surprised to find that he wasn't there.

She got up, got her dressing gown on, and made her way downstairs.

Jake was asleep on the landing, Alex smiled at the sight of her corgi napping.

"Good morning, Jake." She rubbed his ears and he opened his eyes.

Alex made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Matt was there, already dressed, making some toast. Salome was watching something on her tablet.

"Good morning you two." Alex smiled.

"Mummy!" Salome set her tablet down and hugged her mum.

"Hello, sweetheart." Her mother ruffled her hair.

"Morning, love." Said Matt as Salome sat back down.

"Hey." Alex smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

He kissed her. "Shall we tell her, then?"

"Yeah, I think so." Matt beamed. "Toast?"

"Two slices please, with plenty of blackcurrant jam please." Said Alex.

Matt made her some toast and Alex sat next to Salome. "What're you watching?"

"Doctor Who." The little girl answered. "One of David Tennant's episodes."

"Good girl." Alex chuckled, and kissed the top of her daughter's head. It was these quiet moments with her daughter that she treasured the most.

"Here you go." Matt handed Alex her plate of toast, and sat down opposite.

"Sal honey, put your tablet down for a moment please." Alex said.

"What's wrong?" Salome asked, taking a bite of her toast.

"Nothing, poppet." Matt replied. "Your mum and I have some news."

"Salome, a few days ago Matt and I found out that we're having a baby. I'm pregnant, sweetheart." Said Alex, watching her daughter for a reaction.

Salome's face lit up. "I'm going to have a baby brother or sister? That's great!"

"Really?" Asked her mum, tears of 

happiness threatening to spill.

"Yes!" Salome hugged Matt and then Alex. "I love you both lots, and my little brother or sister." She said, snuggling up to her mum.

"We love you a lot too, and I'm sure that the baby does as well." Said Matt.


	7. Chapter 7

A month later...

"Mummy, wake up." Said Salome. "We're about to land."

The two of them were just about to land in England, and were staying at a hotel with Matt in London for a week. They were telling their respective families their news the next day, it was also a chance for Salome to see her grandparents and aunt.

Afterwards, Matt was flying back to LA with Salome and Alex, and Alex would have her first scan a few days later.

They landed in England, and got off the plane, holding hands all the while-Alex was slightly afraid of Salome running off.

They got their luggage, and made their way into the cafe where they were meeting Matt.

"D'you want anything to eat, sweetheart?" Alex asked her daughter as they sat down at an empty table.

"Banana milkshake, please." Salome said.

Alex got up and waited in line to order.

She adjusted her flower patterned dress over her bump-to anyone, it was obvious that she was pregnant. Her bump was bigger than her tummy had been with Salome-Alex was certain that she was having twins.

A text chimed through on her phone- "I'm on my way, can't wait to see you both (and bump) Mxx."

Alex smiled at her phone and put it in her pocket as it was her turn to order. She ordered a hot chocolate for herself and a banana milkshake for her daughter.

A while later...

"Hi!" Matt said as Alex stood up to give him a hug and a kiss. "Blimey, you're big!"

"Rude." Alex kissed his cheek. "I think that we can safely bet on twins, darling."

"That's great!" Her other half smiled, hugging her. "I've missed you."

"Me too." She replied, holding him close.

"Ahem." Salome cleared her throat.

"Poppet!" Said Matt, letting go of Alex and giving the little girl a hug.

"It's nice to see you, Matty." Salome mumbled against his shoulder.

"Ditto, Sal." Said Matt, standing up. "Shall we go?"

"Mm hm." Alex responded as she finished her drink.

The next day...

Alex woke up and blinked. Matt was still snoring beside her, she smiled at the sight.

The hotel that they were staying in was in a quiet corner of London, they hadn't seen any of the press so far, thankfully.

Alex snuggled back under the covers and yawned. They were going to see her parents and sister for lunch that day-she knew that she wouldn't be able to hide anything. Her mum had guessed that she was pregnant with Salome before her daughter had the chance to draw breath.

"Mummy?" Salome padded into the room. "Can I watch TV in the big living room?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart." Alex responded. "Love you."

"Love you too." Her daughter gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed into the living room.

Unbeknownst to Alex, Matt had rented out an entire suite with two bedrooms, a sitting room, and a large bathroom. She'd gasped and told him that he didn't have to go to so much trouble when she found out, but he'd kissed her, ruffled Salome's hair, and said that nothing was too much for his partner and her daughter.

“Morning.” Matt mumbled, rolling over to face her.

“Hi, darling.” Alex replied, kissing him.

“I can’t believe that we’re having twins.” Said her partner. “It’s mad.”

“It really is. I wouldn’t have it any other way, though.” She responded.

“Me too.” He put a hand on her bump. “You’re not in pain, are you?”

“Some back pain and some sickness, that’s it. All perfectly normal within pregnancy, don’t worry.” Alex responded, one of her hands joining his own on her bump.

“Good.” Matt stroked the curve of her belly. “I’m happy, you know? With you, Salome, and the babies on the way.”

“Ditto.” Alex chuckled.


	8. Chapter 8

“Here goes nothing.” Alex said a few hours later as they drew up at her parents’ house.

“Can I get out? Can I tell Oma, Grandpapa, and Auntie Nic about the babies?” Salome asked.

“Okay, but don’t tell them about the twins-I’m sure they’ll guess.” Matt said.

“Okay!” The little girl got out of the car and ran up to the front door.

“Are you nervous?” Alex asked Matt.

“Not really. I hope they’ll like me.”

“I’m sure that they will.” She replied, and they got out of the car.

“Alex!”  Margarethe greeted her daughter, and her eyes widened when she saw her fully. “Is there something that you haven’t told us?”

“Yes, I’m pregnant.” Alex replied, giving her mum a hug. “I’m pregnant, I think it’s twins.”

“Congratulations.” Her mum smiled. “And I assume this must be Matt?” She said, taking him in.

“Hello, Mrs Kingston.” Said Matt, extending a hand for Margarethe to shake.

“My daughter has chosen you well, and Salome was chattering about you. It’s lovely to meet you.” The elder replied, and pulled Matt into a hug.

“Nice to meet you too.” Matt replied, pulling away from her.

“Where’s dad?” Alex asked.

“He’s in the front room with Sal and Nicola, come on.” Replied her mum. “So how far along are you?” She asked.

“Alex is two months along.” Said Matt, taking his partner’s hand. “And she reckons it’s twins.”

“Lex!” Said Nicola when Alex, Matt, and Margarethe entered the front room of the house.

“Nic!” Alex replied, and gave her sister a hug.

“Salome’s told us about the twins-congratulations!” Said Nicola.

“Thank you.” Her sister replied, and gave her dad a hug. “Dad! I’ve missed you.”

“You too, sweetheart. Congratulations on the twins.” Tony replied. “I’d like to have a chat with your Matt, if that’s okay?”

“That’s fine.” Matt responded, a smile on his face.

“Good luck-I’m sure that you’ll be fine.” Alex said to her partner, and kissed his cheek. “Salome,” she called her daughter. “It’s time to go into the kitchen, I’m sure that Oma’s made something good to eat.”

The women left the room, and Tony cleared his throat. “Matt.”

“Mr Kingston.”

“Please, call me Tony.”

“Tony, then.” Matt smiled. “What d’you want to know?”

“That you won’t hurt my daughter. That you won’t leave her, Salome, and the babies that Alex is carrying.” The other man replied, looking him straight in the eyes.

“Tony, I promise that I won’t. I’m the happiest I’ve ever been with her, Sal and the twins are the icing on the cake.”

Tony visibly relaxed. “Good. You’re not like the other two, you’re different. In a good way.”

“Thank you.” Matt grinned.

The two men made their way back into the kitchen.

“Hello, you two.” Alex greeted her partner and father and held two plates out with some cake on it. “Stollen?”

Tony took a plate from her.

“What is it?” Matt asked.

“Marzipan and fruit cake. It’s really nice, I promise.” Alex encouraged him with a smile on her face.

“You’ll love it, Matty!” Salome backed her mother up.

He took a bite. “Hmm, it is quite yummy.” He said through a mouthful of cake.

“Manners!” Alex berated him.

“Sorry.” He said once he’d swallowed his mouthful.

A few hours later…

The little family were on their way back to the hotel in London for a bit and then they were going for dinner with Matt’s family, Salome was asleep in the back of the car and Matt was driving.

“I think it went okay.” Said Alex. “My parents and Nic like you, you’re a hit!”

“I’ve never been so nervous in all my life when your dad asked to talk to me. Luckily we get on okay.” Her partner replied.

“I’m sure that you do.” She smiled sleepily. “I’m looking forward to meeting your family.”

“They’re looking forward to meeting you too.” Matt smiled.

“Right, I’m going to nap for a bit now. Wake me up when we get back to the hotel.” Responded Alex, snuggling down.

“Yes love.”


	9. Chapter 9

A couple of weeks later…

“Good morning, you two.” Said Matt, making his way into the lounge.

They were now back in LA, and it was the day of Alex’s first scan.

“Good morning Matty!” Said Salome, hopping off the chair next to the counter and giving him a hug.

Matt kissed the top of the little girl’s head. “Morning, poppet. Did you sleep okay?”

“Yep.” Replied Sal, and made her way back to her seat.

Alex, who was sat on the sofa, a bowl of rice crispies on the coffee table in front of her, smiled at him. “Morning, darling.” She said, standing up to give him a hug and kiss.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I slept loads but I’m still tired. This is the thing I hate the most about being pregnant, apart from the sickness and back pain.” She sighed.

Matt rubbed her back. “I love you.” He informed her, placing a hand on her bump.

“I love you too.” She smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek. “Breakfast? We need to leave for the hospital in an hour, I’m not even dressed…”

He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “We’ll be fine. You’ll be fine. “

“I do hope so.”

Alex finished her rice crispies and Matt made himself some toast, then they all got ready to go out. Alex had picked a private hospital in a quiet corner of LA that had a specialist maternity ward and excellent prenatal and antenatal care.

“Are we going to see the babies?” Salome asked as they got into the car.

“Yes, darling. Are you excited?” Her mum asked.

“Yep!” Said the little girl, and at her words Alex relaxed. She knew that she and her unborn children would be okay.

Matt squeezed her hand. “Let’s go.”

A while later…

Salome, Matt, and Alex were in the waiting room. Salome was playing on her Ipad and Alex was resting her head on Matt’s shoulder, looking at something he was doing on his phone, he was playing what looked like a very complicated game.

 

"Mrs Smith?" Asked a voice.

"It's Ms Kingston actually, we're not married." Said Alex, standing up and shaking the midwife's hand.

"My mistake, I apologise. Pleased to meet you, I'm Amy Jones, your midwife."

"Good to meet you too. And please call me Alex." Responded Alex as Amy shook Matt's hand.

"I'm Matt." Said Matt with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Matt. And who's this?" Amy asked, nodding to Sal.

"I'm Salome." Said the little girl, switching her Ipad off and smiling at Amy.

"It's nice to meet you, Salome." Replied the midwife as she led the little family into a side room. "How many weeks are you, Alex?"

"14. I'm pretty sure I'm having twins."

"Okay, I'd say so too." Amy agreed. "Alex, please could you pop up onto the couch for me?"

"Okay." Alex nodded.

Matt sat on the stool and took Alex's hand, squeezing her hand gently as she winced as she lay down.

"I read on your notes that you conceived Salome here through IVF, but you didn't for the twins?" Amy asked.

"No, they're our little miracles." Alex smiled, pulling her top up as Amy pulled the scanner over.

"I must say, it's pretty rare. Someone up there must be looking down pretty favourably on you. Have you thought about a birthing plan? I'm going to tell you the facts now-your babies are probably going to arrive early, and you're considered a high risk pregnancy."

"Okay, is there a form I can fill out?"

"Uh huh, I'll give you some in a minute." Amy said, squirting some gel on Alex's abdomen

"What's that?" Sal piped up.

"That's to help Amy see the babies, poppet. Look at the screen." Said Matt.

Amy smiled as she rested the doppler over Alex's tummy. "Meet Baby A..." She said as an image of a baby cleared on the screen. "And Baby B." She continued, moving the scanner a little.

Alex felt tears pricking at her eyes. Matt saw this and again squeezed her hand gently. "Are they healthy?"

"Yes, Baby B is a little small but that's normal, would you like to know theirs genders?"

"I thought that we couldn't find out the sex until I'm 6 months along?"

"Ah, there's a blood test that I can run if you'd like?"

"Yes please." Matt said. "We can get organised earlier, then."

"You, organised? As if!" Alex scoffed.

A while later...

"Alex, Matt?" Amy called as the Kingston-Smith clan were making their way out of the hospital.

"Yes?" Alex asked with a smile.

"I just got your blood results back- congratulations, you're expecting two little girls." Said Amy. "Have you booked another appointment?"

"Yes, in a month's time. Thank you for everything." Said Matt.

"You hear that, Sal? Two little sisters!" Said Alex, picking her daughter up with a laugh.

A few hours later...

"Two little princesses." Said Matt when he and Alex were snuggled up in bed together.

"Two little terrors, more like." Alex joked, placing a hand over one of his own, that rested on her bump.

"I love you." Matt informed her. "Can you turn over, please?"

"Okay." Alex huffed, but did so. "What is it, darling?"

"Marry me? Make me the happiest man alive? I asked Sal's permission and she granted it."

"Of course, darling." Said Alex, kissing him. "Of course I'll marry you. I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of weeks later...

"Morning." Said Alex as Matt slipped into bed beside her.

"Good morning, Mrs Smith To-Be." Said Matt, nuzzling the back of her neck.

"How come you're up so early?" Alex asked.

"I had to go and get something." He replied, kissing her shoulder.

"Hmm." Alex said sleepily, and began to snore softly.

Matt pressed a kiss to her curls before joining her in a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

A couple of hours later, Alex's eyes fluttered open to find Matt watching her. "Hello, love." He said.

"Hello, Matt." She leant forward to kiss him. "What time is it?"

"10:30. Your agent rang."

"Oh, what did she want?"

"Hello magazine want to do a photo with you, me and Sal, officially announcing news of the twins."

"Oh." Alex yawned. "That sounds okay. Hello aren't the type to spread shit around. I'll ring her later to confirm it"

"Exactly." Matt agreed as she snuggled into him, placing a kiss on his chest.

"I love you." Alex murmured to her husband to be.

"I love you too."

A few hours later...

"Matt! Help!" Alex called.

There was a crash, followed by Matt swearing, and Alex couldn't help but giggle. "I hope that our girls don't inherit your clumsiness!" Alex laughed as he made his way into the room.

"What is it you wanted help with?"

"I want you to pose for a selfie with me and help me posted it on Insta-chat."

"It's Instagram, Alex." He chuckled, bopping her on the nose. "You are sweet."

"Am not." She pouted, switching her phone on.

"Smile!" Said Matt a few minutes later, and kissed her on the cheek as the shutter sound went off.

"That's a lovely photo." Said Alex, picking a filter for her photo. “Hmm, what should I say?”

“Gimme.”

“Magic word Matthew?”

“Please.” Matt batted his eyelashes at her.

“Good boy.” She chuckled, kissing his cheek.

“Selfie with my wonderful fiance, I'm such a lucky girl! Also, a certain magazine might be coming out in a few weeks announcing some very special news… A xxx.” Matt typed.

“Hmm, you're more than wonderful, love.” He frowned.

“Flatterer.” Alex replied, and pressed post.

Instantly, her phone was buzzing away with comments and likes, so Alex put it on silent. She snuggled into Matt, closing her eyes. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” He said, placing a kiss on her forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

“Mummy?” Salome asked a couple of days later. Mother and daughter were sitting in the large living room watching TV, Matt was out.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Alex looked up from her phone, she was sending a few emails.

“Can I be a bridesmaid when you and Matty get married?” The eleven, almost 12 year old, asked.

“Of course you can sweetie, it goes without saying.” Her mum replied, holding her little girl close.

Salome beamed at her. "I'm looking forward to it. It'll be nice, with the twins there."

"It will." Alex agreed, placing a kiss to her daughter's forehead. "I love you more than chocolate."

"Ditto." Replied Sal, and went back to her Ipad.

Alex smiled to herself, both hands resting on her bump. Her little girl was growing up, but there were two new lives on the way, growing inside her.

Her thoughts drifted, she was imagining what it would be like once the twins were born and a little older. She smiled at the scene in her mind's eye-two blonde curly haired little girls in her parents' garden, being taught football by Matt, Salome and herself watching on on the patio.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by the front door opening, and Matt announcing "I'm back!"

Alex stood up and made her way into the hall, watching Matt put his jacket on the rack. "Darling, good to see you. How did your read through go?"

He pulled her close. "It went okay, thank you. It's a lot more dramatic than I thought it was going to be."

"They usually are." She replied, nuzzling against his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, 'Lex." Matt smiled. "What's brought all this on?"

"Hormones, probably. I'm just happy, too."

"Good good." He relaxed. That morning, Alex had had  a meltdown because she forgot that she'd made some toast, and returned from a loo break to her bread burnt to a crisp.

 

Alex snuggled against him. “You know what, this morning Salome asked if she could be a bridesmaid at our wedding, and she said how nice it will be because the twins will be there.”

He kissed her curls. “It will be lovely.”

Hand in hand, they made their way into the lounge to Salome.

“Matty!” Said Sal, and ran up to give him a hug.

“Hey poppet.” Matt said, and placed a kiss to her curls.

“I missed you, come watch TV with me!” The little girl ordered, letting him go and sitting back down on the sofa.

“Okay.” Matt said, sitting next to Salome. “Alex?”

Alex sat down next to Matt and snuggled into him. “This is nice, us spending time together as a family.” She said, her head resting on his chest.

“It is.” Matt agreed, and they turned their attention to the TV.

Later on, Alex went upstairs to rest. Matt stayed with Salome for a while, but then went upstairs to check on his wife to be.

Alex was in their room, her eyes closed, dozing.

He sat down next to her and she snuggled into him, and her eyes fluttered open. “Hello, love.”

“Hey ‘Lex. I came upstairs to check up on you.” He explained.

She sat up and snuggled into him. “I’m fine Matt, honestly.”

“Sure?”

“Uh-huh. Just tired is all.”

He placed a hand on her bump. “Fair enough.”

She kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He replied, bopping her on the nose.


	12. Chapter 12

A couple of weeks later…

Matt woke up and reached out for Alex, and was surprised to find the bed empty beside him. He frowned, opening his eyes.

He heard the sound of vomiting and sighed. At 20 weeks pregnant, Alex was tired and sporting a pretty impressive bump.

They'd had the photoshoot with Hello, and the magazine was due to go out in a few days. The couple hadn't gone out much, keeping a low profile away from the press.

Salome was staying with her dad, leaving Matt and Alex alone.

He made his way into the bathroom, Alex was stood at the sink.

“Hello.” Matt swept his fiancee's hair back and kissed her cheek.

“Bloody morning sickness.” Alex muttered. “Hello, by the way.” She said. “I'm done throwing up, for now.” She had a drink of water and turned to him, hugging him as best she could despite her bump.

He kissed the top of her head. “Why don't you have a bath? I'll make us some breakfast? Toast okay?”

“I love you.” Alex responded, kissing him.

“I know you do.” Matt grinned at her.

A while later…

Alex, now dressed and feeling better, entered the kitchen area and sat down at the counter.

“Here you go.” Matt served her some hot buttered toast and a glass of water.

“Thank you, love.” She replied as he sat down next to her and began to eat his own toast.

They chatted and ate, wondering what the fans’ reaction would be when the news broke that they were expecting twins.

“I think that they'll be overjoyed. I won't be making an appearance at any cons soon, though.” She said.

“When the twins are born they can come with us.” Matt chuckled.

“That would be nice.” Alex smiled, finishing her breakfast, wiping her hands and pushing her plate aside, reaching for her sketchbook.

She'd taped a copy of the most recent scan on one of the pages and was drawing it on the other.

She began to sketch, narrowing her eyes in concentration.

“I'll get your glasses.” Said Matt, standing up.

“Thank you.” Alex murmured, her eyes never leaving her drawing.

He kissed the top of her head. “Love you, 'Lex.”

“I love you too, Matt.” She lifted her head to look at him, stretching up to kiss him.

He smiled at her and brought her glasses down, she put them on and continued to draw. Matt sat next to her and watched her.

Alex sketched, and a contented silence fell over them.

“I wish that I could draw half as well as you, Alex.” Said Matt as he watched her draw the shape of one of the twins.

“Years of practice, darling, but thank you all the same.” Alex smiled at him, and put her pencil down. “I’m finished for now.” She said, closing her sketchbook and standing up. “Cuddles on the sofa?”

“Sounds perfect.” Matt smiled, taking her hand and standing up also.

The couple made their way into the lounge, Matt sat down on the sofa, Alex following suit and cuddling into him.

Alex kissed her husband to be. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” Matt replied, placing a hand on Alex’s tummy and smiling as he felt one of the twins kick. “Hello, little one.”

“They’ve been pretty quiet; you must have a magic touch. Picking favourites already.” Alex replied.

“I’m sure that’s not the case.” He chuckled.

“Hmm.” She closed her eyes and yawned. “I might fall asleep on you.”

“I don’t mind, you’re not a weight.”

“I’m pregnant, darling.” Alex protested.

“Oh, shush.”

“As you wish. By the way, can you please go and collect Salome from the airport in a couple of weeks, please? I doubt that I’ll be able to go.” His other half asked.

“Of course I will.”

“Thank you. You know, it’s odd to feel them moving around inside me, two little people, but it’s nice. I didn’t think that I’d feel it again after Salome… funny how things work out, I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Me neither.” Matt agreed.

“It’s weird that the news is going to be out in a few days… our little secret won’t be a secret anymore.” Alex mused, placing a hand over his on her tummy.

“Hmm, I bet that the press will love it.”

Alex nodded. “They will. We’ll get paparazzi following our every move, but it had to come out at some point.”

He nodded. “Exactly.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Are you ready for this?” Matt asked Alex a few days later. Yesterday, the news had broke that Alex was pregnant, she and her husband to be were heading out baby shopping.

“I am.” Alex said, opening the front door.

She spotted paparazzi on the other side of the road, snapping away and calling their names.

The couple ignored them, instead Alex got into the passenger seat of her car and Matt the driver’s seat and they drove off.

“Here we are.” Said Matt a while later as they drew up at the huge mother and baby store.

Alex nodded. “It still doesn't feel real, you know? Even with a bump and everything, and feeling them kicking, I still have to pinch myself.” She smiled.

He kissed her. “I get you. Honestly Alex, I wouldn't have it any other way. I can't wait until the twins are born, and for our wedding day.”

“Ditto, darling.” She beamed at him. “I love you, Matt.”

“I love you too, Alex. Now, let's go baby shopping.”

A while later…

“Right, what should we get first?” Matt asked.

“Cots and carseats. They need something to come home in.” Alex decided.

A while later…

Carseats and cots chosen, Alex headed towards the baby clothes.

“This is adorable!” Said Matt, holding up a little pink T-shirt.

“Don't get too excited, darling, we need to get everything times two. And no, we are not dressing them in matching outfits.”

“But it’ll be cute!”

“No. My mum dressed me and Nic in similar outfits when she was little and I was a little older and it traumatised us for life.”

“I’ll have to ask her for photos the next time we go to England.”

“No.” She glared at him.

“Yes love.” He agreed as she picked up a pair of dungarees. “Those are cute.”

“Hmm.” Alex nodded, putting them in the cart. “We need to start thinking about names. They can’t be nameless.”

“Good point. We could name one of them after you.”

“Nope, that’s vain.” His other half replied.

“Fair enough, we’ll have to brainstorm names at some point.”

She nodded. “We will.”

They picked some more clothes, smiling and chatting away all the while.

“I think that’s enough for now.” Said Alex a while later, the trolley was full of baby clothes. “We’ve got rather a lot.”

“Mm hmm.” Matt agreed.

“I like this, it’ll be good for if they’re in the kitchen or something.” Alex said, pointing to a double jumperoo, blue with a mobile with an array of animals on it.

Matt nodded. “I suppose I’m going to have to carry it?” He sighed.

“Well I can’t. darling.” She replied as Matt got the jumperoo down. “I think we can get someone to take it to the checkout for us.  I’m afraid of you tripping and dropping it.”

“I’d like that.” Matt agreed. “What’s the thing you milk with?”

“It’s a breast pump, Matt. I’m not a bloody cow!” She smacked his arm good naturedly. “And we are definitely getting one, you are doing some of the night feeds.”

“Yes, dear.” He nodded.

“Exactly.”

“I am exhausted.” Said Alex a couple of hours later after they got home and unpacked the shopping. “And hungry.”

He kissed her. “D’you want me to make you something to eat?”

“Yes please.” She smiled. “Thank you.”

A while later…

“There you go.” Said Matt, putting a plate of cheesy pasta on the counter in front of Alex, her current favourite meal.

“Thank you, darling.” She replied, kissing him.

“We’ve had a productive day today, haven’t we?” He asked as they began to eat.

“Mm hmm.” Alex nodded, taking a sip of her water. “I could sleep for a week though.”

“I was going to suggest snuggles on the sofa after we’ve eaten, but if you’re too tired…” Matt teased, a cheeky grin on his face.

“Nonsense, I am never too tired for snuggles. I’ll probably fall asleep on you.”

“I’ve grown quite fond of your snoring.”

“I do not snore.”

“You do!”

“Do not!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I forgot to update, again... I'm sorry, I've been writing a lot of oneshots and working on my ongoing fics rather than updating-I've finished college till September now (almost) so I should be better at updating stuff more often. Anyways, enjoy :)

A few weeks later...

"Alex love, it's time to get up." Matt murmured, stroking her hair.

"No." Alex groaned, pulling the duvet tightly around herself.

"D'you want me to take Salome to school, then?" He asked.

"Yes please, darling." She opened her eyes to smile at him. "I'm sorry, I'm just achy and tired this morning."

He kissed her. "It's fine, I promise. You're 5 and a half months pregnant sweetheart."

"Love you." She smiled sleepily at him, and closed her eyes.

A few hours later...

"I'm home!" Matt called as he opened the front door.

He heard the clattering of pots and pans in the kitchen-Alex was cooking.

Matt made his way into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of Alex stood at the stove, still in her pyjamas and blue fluffy dressing gown.

He went up to her and slipped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her cheek. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Hello, love." Said Alex. "I'm making us pancakes."

"Yum." Matt said, placing a hand on her bump and smiling as he felt a kick. "Hello, you two."

"They've been very active." Alex chuckled as Matt moved away to sit at the counter. "Kaz called, she's at home for once. She's coming round in an hour or two."

Matt's face lit up. "That'll be nice."

"It will." Alex agreed. "Can you get me a plate, please? This pancake's nearly done."

"Okay, d'you want the first one? I can take over making them."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "You, flipping a pancake? Not in my kitchen, darling."

"I can be careful!"

"Yes, the only time you are ever careful is in bed." She said, making him blush. "Even then, I remember that time you fell out with a very girlish scream."

"I cannot believe that you still talk about that. It's been two months, Kingston."

"You love me." She grinned at him, serving him his pancake.

A while later...

"Alex! Oh my goodness, you're huge! How have you been? I can't believe that you're engaged, it took you long enough to get together! Congratulations!" Said Karen before Alex had the chance to draw breath when she opened the front door.

"Hello to you too, Karen." Said Alex with a smile, giving her friend a hug.

"Kaz, my favourite ginger! Good to see you." Said Matt as Karen stepped inside.

Karen smacked Matt upside the head before giving him a hug. "It's good to see you too, Matt."

"Tea? Coffee?" Alex offered.

"No thank you, I'm good." Karen replied as they made their way into the kitchen.

"So, how have you been?" Matt asked Karen.

The three chatted- they'd always been close and it was rare that they got to spend time together since leaving Who.

"So, have you decided on names yet? Are you expecting boys or girls?" Karen asked.

"We're having two girls. Actually Kaz, we have something to ask you." Said Alex.

"Ask away." Karen beamed.

"We were wondering if you'd be their Godmother? The twins we mean we don't know if we're going to have a naming ceremony or anything, but if anything were to happen to us..." Matt said, taking Alex's hand.

"Oh my goodness, I'd be honoured!" Grinned Kaz. "I'd love to be, I can't wait to meet them."

"Me neither, I'm only nearly six months along but I already can't wait to meet them. Plus, being pregnant isn't all it's cracked up to be." Alex chuckled.


	15. Chapter 15

Alex took one last look around the nursery. She was eight months and a few weeks along, and she and Matt were just about to go to the hospital for Alex to be induced.

They’d finally picked names for their twins- Cara-Grace, and Olivia-Rose. Alex had come up with both of the girls’ first names, and Matt had picked their second names.

“Are you ready to go?” Matt asked softly from the doorway.

“Yes.” Alex nodded, walking towards him and taking his hand. “I’m a little nervous, to be quite honest.”

He kissed her forehead. “You’ll be okay, love. Our daughters will be okay.”

“I hope so, darling.”

“I know so, ‘Lex.”

A while later…

“I’m bored.” Alex announced. “Can we go for a walk?”

“What if your waters break in the middle of a corridor?”

“Then there will be someone there to help. I need a wee, too.”

“Yes dear, I’ll ask someone to get you a bedpan.” 

“I love you.”

“I know you do.”

Alex and Matt walked around the mother and baby unit, the sound of babies crying filling their eyes at every turn.

Alex struggled not to cry-she couldn’t believe that she was just about to meet her twins-the children that she’d longed to have after Salome.

She winced as a contraction shot down her back. They were few and far between, but gradually increasing in intensity.

Matt put a hand on her back. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think it’s time to go back to the room and get the midwife. It’s baby time.”

A while later…

“Hey baby girl.” Alex murmured, cradling Olivia-Rose in her arms.

The baby girl had her mother’s curls, and Matt’s chin. Cara was taking a little longer to arrive, so the decision had been made for Alex to have a C-section to deliver her third child.

“She looks just like you, save for the chin.” Matt chuckled.

“Let’s hope that she doesn’t have your clumsiness.” Alex smiled, and kissed her daughter’s forehead.

“That’s true.” Matt agreed.

There was a knock at the door, Alex handed Olivia to Matt. “That’ll be the nurses to take me down.”

“Good luck.” Her partner said-he wasn’t coming with her, instead staying in the side room with the baby.

“Thank you, I’ll see you later.” Alex said, and kissed him before she was wheeled away.

A few hours later…

Alex had managed to express some milk in order for Matt to be able to feed Olivia whilst she was in theatre, and Matt was feeding his daughter her second bottle.

He burped her, and laid her down in her cot.

Matt sat back down in his chair, and fell asleep.

Alex was wheeled back into the side room, a sleeping Cara-Grace in her arms.

She smiled as she saw Matt fast asleep, and decided not to disturb him-instead giving Cara another feed and change, putting her in her cot, laying a blanket over Matt, and falling asleep herself.

A couple of hours later, Mat awoke to a baby crying.

He realised that Alex was back, and realised that she must have put a blanket over him.

He kissed her gently, and lifted Cara up. “Hello little one, I’m your daddy.”

Cara had a fuzz of floppy brown hair just like his own, and Alex’s facial features, right down to her little button nose.

Olivia also begin to cry, Alex stirred at the sound. “Matt?”

“Hello love.” Matt smiled at his fiancée. “Here’s Cara, I think that Olivia started crying because her little sister disturbed her.”

“Annoying your big sister already, are you?” Alex cooed to her youngest as Matt placed the baby in her arms. “I bet you’ve got your auntie Nic’s cheeky streak, she always wound me up me when we were kids. ”

“I'll have to ask her for tips.” Matt replied.

“You annoy me enough, darling.” Alex chuckled.


	16. Chapter 16

A few days later...

Alex hummed a nursery rhyme under her breath as she changed Olivia, and picked her baby girl up, smiling as her daughter looked up at her. “Are you feeling fresh now, sweetheart? I hope you are.”

She made her way downstairs and into the living room.

Matt was there, watching TV with Salome.

Cara was snuggled in her older sister's arms, fast asleep.

“Hello, you two.” Matt smiled as his other half sat down next to him.

“Hello you. How's Sal doing?”

“She's doing wonderfully- she just fed Cara a bottle of expressed milk, and burped her afterwards.”

“That's wonderful.” Alex raised her voice so her daughter could hear.”You make a wonderful big sister, sweetheart.”

“Thank you mum.” Salome beamed. “Cara here is out for the count.”

“She is.” Her mum agreed, shifting Olivia in her arms. “She's inherited Matt's love of sleeping a lot.”

Salome giggled at this before turning her attention back to the TV, and Matt frowned. “Not that I'm getting much of it at the moment.”

“We're new parents love, it's to be expected.” Alex replied, snuggling into him, careful of the baby in her arms.

Matt dropped a kiss to the top of her head. “True.”

He gazed at the baby in his fiancée's arms, and then her twin in Salome's. “I have to pinch myself sometimes to remind myself that it isn't a dream.”

“Me too.” Alex responded, kissing him.

A few hours later...

"Hello." Said Matt as Alex snuggled into bed beside him. She'd just put the twins to bed.

"Hello, love." Replied Alex with a yawn. "I'll do the night feeds and changes tonight, I'd prefer to breastfeed them rather than use expressed milk-it'll keep until we go out for the day tomorrow."

"Okay." Matt replied, kissing her forehead.

"I love you." Alex informed him.

"I love you too, Alex." He smiled. "So much, more than anything."

"You soppy man." She chuckled.

"I know I am, but would you have me any other way?"

"No I wouldn't." Alex said, closing her eyes, Matt following suit. The pair drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Five years later...

"I'm nervous." Said Alex. She was in her room in a hotel in Spain, where she was to wed Matt.

The hotel was overlooking the beach where the wedding was taking place, it was early morning and the waves lapped gently at the shore.

"Don't be." Replied Nicola, who was doing her sister's hair. "You'll be fine. He'll turn up, I'll kill him otherwise, and Karen and Jen will help."

"Uh huh." Alex agreed, fidgeting.

For the wedding, Alex was wearing a crown of roses and daisies on her head, and an off white, ankle length dress with a sweetheart neckline. Her flower girls, Cara and Olivia, were wearing simple summer dresses with little crowns on their curly haired heads. Jen, Salome, and Karen were Alex's bridesmaids, and were wearing varied versions of the wedding dress.

"Where's the twins?" Jen, who was sitting on the bed, asked.

"They're downstairs having breakfast with Salome and Karen, and then they're all coming up so Karen can do the twins' hair, and then you're doing hers, Jen after Nicola has done yours. Nicola, I think that Jen will have to do yours last, Nic."

"That's okay, I'll do my makeup after I've finished arranging these curls of yours." Said Nicola.

"It's not my fault that I have curly hair."

"You could always cut it all off." Jen suggested.

"No, Matt would have a heart attack, he loves my hair."

"That's true." Replied Nicola.

A few hours later...

Everyone was finally ready to go downstairs, Alex's room was teeming with people. Olivia and Cara were being entertained by their elder sister, and Karen, Nicola, and Jen were chatting with Margarethe.

Alex smiled-nearly all of the people she loved, all in one place-save her dad, who was waiting outside to give her away,  Matt, her husband to be- who was waiting under the wedding arch on the beach outside, and Arthur, who was his best man.

Olivia made her way over to her mum. "Are you okay, mummy?"

"Yeah, just thinking." Alex smiled at her little girl.

Like her mum, Olivia had a head of blonde curls. She was mature for a five year old, and could be quite serious. Like her father, she was quite clumsy, with a cheeky sense of humour.

Cara, on the other hand, had a cheeky streak just like her aunt and mother, and was a ball of energy. She was even clumsier than her sister and father put together, and was forever tripping over things.

Olivia gave her mum a hug. "I love you, mummy."

"I love you too, my little princess." Alex replied, dropping a kiss on her daughter's curls.

"What about me?" Cara, who was looking a little put out, asked.

"I love you too, sweetheart." Alex chuckled.

"And me!" Salome joked, a smile on her face.

"I love all three of you equally, you know that." Their mother smiled. "I think that it's time to go downstairs, Matt will be getting worried that I've jilted him."

A few minutes later…

"You look lovely." Alex's dad said to her as everyone made their way downstairs.

"Thanks dad." Alex smiled, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Olivia tripped down the bottom stair.

"Are you okay?" Salome asked her younger sister.

"Yeah, I'm used to it." The little girl replied, and everyone laughed-the twins' clumsiness was well known.

"Right, we'd better get going." Said Alex after the photographer had taken a few photos.

"Mum?" Salome said.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Alex asked her eldest.

"I just wanted to say how happy for you I am. Matt is perfect for you, he'd better look after you or else he'll have me after him." Salome said, and gave her mum a hug.

Alex's eyes welled up with emotion. "Thank you, Salome. That means a lot, and I know he will-I'm pretty sure that he does too."

Salome beamed at her mum, and stood behind her, taking Olivia and Cara's hands.

Alex took her dad's arm, and Nicola opened the doors to the beach. "I'm so happy for you, sis." She said, squeezing her sister's arm.

"Thank you." Alex smiled, and with that she and her dad began to walk down the aisle.

The song that Alex and Matt had chosen for Alex to walk down the aisle to was "How Would You Feel" Alex had fallen in love with it as soon as she'd heard it, and it had reminded her of her and Matt, and when he'd listened to it he'd agreed.

Alex could see Matt waiting for her, and she smiled at him as he turned around.

"You look beautiful." Matt whispered as Alex stood next to him.

"Thank you." Alex whispered back, kissing him on the cheek.

A while later...

The time came for Alex and Matt to say their vows, which they'd written themselves.

First, it was Alex's turn.

"Matt." She said, looking into his eyes. "All those years ago when we made the decision to be together, I never believed that we'd be here-with two kids of our own. Thank you for being a wonderful father to them, and a wonderful stepfather to Salome. I love you, and with this ring I give you my heart, always and completely." She paused, her eyes again welling up with emotion. "I give you my total and utter devotion, and most importantly I give you my love. I promise to stay with you through thick and thin, whatever we face, together and with the family we've created." Alex finished,  and slid Matt's wedding ring onto his finger.

"Alex." Matt began. "I've been in love with you ever since I spilt coffee over you by accident on our first day of shooting Who together. As you said, I never thought that we'd end up here, two children and about 10 goldfish later. Thank you for being a wonderful mum to our kids, and Salome-thank you for letting me in and being such a wonderful stepdaughter." He smiled at Salome, who was sitting next to the twins. "I love you with all of my heart, forever. With this ring I give you my love, my devotion, and my heart. I promise to stay with you and support you for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer."He said, and slipped Alex's ring onto her finger.

The celebrant smiled at them. "I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Alex smiled, wrapped her arms around Matt's waist and kissed him-much to the disgust of the twins, who groaned in unison.

A while later...

"Hi." Alex said, sitting down next to Matt. They'd been greeting guests for the last hour, and had then got talking to various people, and hadn't had the chance to talk to each other.

"Hello, Mrs Smith." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I love you." Alex said, kissing him. "I love you." She repeated, kissing him again.

"I love you too, a million times." Matt chuckled.

The time came for Matt and Alex to have their first dance as a married couple, to James Arthur's "Say You Won't Let Go." It wasn't the easiest song to waltz to, but they'd decided to have it anyway because it was their song.

"May I have this dance, Mrs Smith?" Matt asked, standing up and holding a hand out to her.

"You certainly can, Mr Smith." Said Alex, taking his hand, standing up, and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

"I love you." Alex informed him as they danced together.

"That's your saying of the day." He smiled, kissing her.

"Yours too." She reminded him with a chuckle. "At least I didn't wake you up at 6AM telling you how much I love you. I was quite enjoying my  beauty sleep."

"Yeah, but to be fair I always tell you that I love you when we wake up together, and I couldn't exactly do that because Arthur decided to drag me out for one or two drinks." Matt said as the song came to an end.

"Thank goodness he didn't let you get drunk, that's all I can say." Alex chuckled.

"Mummy!" Said Olivia, running into Alex's arms.

"Hey sweetheart." Alex replied, picking her little girl up.

Not to be left out, Cara made her way up to her parents and sister. "Hey daddy." She said quietly.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Matt asked, taking his little girl's hand and leading her off the dance floor, following Alex.

"Yeah, just tired." She yawned, sitting down next to her mum.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say that, you must be sleepy to say that." Alex chuckled.

One of Olivia's favourite pop song began to play. "Come on Cara, let's go and dance!" She said, grabbing her twin's hand and dragging her to the dance floor.

Alex gazed at the twins dancing with a smile on her face. "What's the betting that one of them falls over by the time the song finishes?"

"I'll bet you a tenner." Salome, who had come to join them, chuckled.

"Done!" Matt shook his stepdaughter's hand.

The song ended, and surprisingly neither Cara or Olivia fell over.

One of Alex's favourite songs, Hallelujah, began to play.

"We have to dance to this one kids, come on. Matt, you too, just don't fall over." Said Alex, taking Car and Olivia's hands.

"Don't forget me, I'm not 18 yet!" Salome said, joining her mum on the dance floor.

Matt stayed seated for a moment, watching his wife and children dance together. When he started filming Doctor Who, he never thought that he'd be married 8 years later to the love of his life.

He walked over to the sea of guests, and took Alex's hands in his. "I love you, Lex  And our kids, more than life itself."

"Me too, you big sap." She replied, and kissed him.

The End :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It pains me to say that-I've really enjoyed writing this fic! Thank you to every single one of you who has read this and left kudos-it means the world <3  
> Laura xxx


End file.
